The present invention is directed generally to communication networks and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to optical WDM systems and optical components employing Bragg gratings, and methods of making Bragg gratings for use therein.
Optical communication systems transmit information by generating and sending optical signals corresponding to the information through optical transmission fiber. Information transported by the optical systems can include audio, video, data, or any other information format. The optical systems can be used in telephone, cable television, LAN, WAN, and MAN systems, as well as other communication systems.
Information can be optically transmitted using a broad range of frequencies/wavelengths, each of which is suitable for high speed data transmission and is generally unaffected by conditions external to the fiber, such as electrical interference. Also, information can be carried using multiple optical wavelengths that are combined using wavelength division multiplexing (xe2x80x9cWDMxe2x80x9d) techniques into one optical signal and transmitted through the optical systems. As such, optical fiber transmission systems can provide significantly higher transmission capacities at substantially lower costs than electrical transmission systems.
One difficulty that exists with WDM systems is that the various signal wavelengths often have to be separated for routing/switching during transmission and/or reception at the signal destination. In early WDM systems, the wavelength spacing was limited, in part, by the ability to effectively separate wavelengths from the WDM signal at the receiver. Most optical filters in early WDM systems employed a wide pass band filter, which effectively set the minimum spacing of the wavelengths in the WDM system.
Diffraction gratings were proposed for use in many transmission devices; however, the use of separate optical components in free space configurations were cumbersome and posed serious problems in application. Likewise, etched optical fiber gratings, while an improvement over diffraction gratings, proved difficult to effectively implement in operating systems.
The development of holographically induced fiber Bragg gratings has facilitated the cost effective use of grating technology in operating optical transmission systems. In-fiber Bragg gratings have provided an inexpensive and reliable means to separate closely spaced wavelengths. The use of in-fiber Bragg grating has further improved the viability of WDM systems by enabling direct detection of the individually separated wavelengths. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,816 issued to Glomb et al.
Holograpically written optical fiber Bragg gratings are well known in the art. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,110 and 4,807,950, which are incorporated herein by reference. Holographic gratings are generally produced exposing an optical waveguide, such a silica-based optical fiber or planar waveguide, to an interference pattern produced by intersecting radiation beams, typically in the ultraviolet frequency range. The intersecting beams can be produced interferometrically using one or more radiation sources or using a phase mask. For examples, see the above references, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,515, 5,351,321, 5,367,588 and 5,745,617, and PCT Publication No. WO 96/36895 and WO 97/21120, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Bragg gratings provide a versatile means of separating wavelengths, because the wavelength range, or bandwidth, over which the grating is reflective as well as the reflectivity, can be controlled. Initially, however, only relatively narrow bandwidth, low reflectivity Bragg gratings could be produced using holographic methods.
It was soon found that the sensitivity of the waveguide to ultraviolet radiation and the resulting bandwidth and reflectivity could be greatly enhanced by exposing the waveguide to hydrogen and its isotopes before writing the grating. Hydrogenation of the fiber was originally performed as a high temperature annealing process. For example, see, F. Ouellette et al., Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 58(17), p. 1813, (4 hours at 400xc2x0 C. in 12 atm. of H2) or G. Meltz et al., SPIE International Workshop on Photoinduced Self-Organization in Optical Fiber, May 10-11, 1991, Quebec City, Canada, paper 1516-18 (75 hours at 610xc2x0 C. in 1 atm. H2). It was later found that the hydrogenation could be performed at lower temperatures xe2x89xa6250xc2x0 C. with H2 pressures xe2x89xa71 atm., if a sufficient length of time is permitted for hydrogen to get into the fiber. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,659 and its progeny.
While low temperature hydrogenation takes longer to perform, presumably due, at least in part, to slower hydrogen diffusion rates, it provides benefits that typically offset the time penalty. For example, the low temperature hydrogenation generally does not damage polymer coatings that are typically used to protect the optical fiber cladding and core. Also, there are fewer safety issues with handling hydrogen at lower temperatures and pressures.
Although low temperature hydrogenation is effective for introducing hydrogen into the fiber, the gratings written into the fiber must still be annealed at higher temperatures to stabilize the reflectivity of the grating. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,235,659 and 5,620,496. One technique that may increase grating stability written in low temperature hydrogenated fiber is described in OFC""99 PostDeadline Paper PD20 (1999) (xe2x80x9cPD20xe2x80x9d). In PD20, low temperature hydrogenated fiber was exposed to a uniform UV beam prior to writing grating to vary the fiber structure. In addition, the fiber was low temperature annealed at 125xc2x0 C. for 24 hours before writing the grating to drive off at least some of the hydrogen from the fiber. The high reflectivity gratings that were written in the low temperature annealed fiber did not vary significantly, when exposed to a subsequent low temperature anneal at 125xc2x0 C.
A shortcoming of writing Bragg gratings in hydrogen loaded fiber is that the fiber is more difficult to splice. Therefore, splicing efficiencies are decreased and increased processes must be put into place to ensure proper handling of the fiber. High temperature annealing of the fiber to remove hydrogen is limited to only portions of the fiber in which the coating has been removed to write the grating. In techniques that do not require the coating to be removed, annealing of the grating is also limited to temperatures that do not damage the coatings.
The prominent role assumed by holographically induced Bragg gratings in fiber and other waveguide optical components and systems requires that improved techniques for the production of Bragg gratings be continually developed. Likewise, the improvements in Bragg grating technology will further provide for the continued development of increasingly flexible, higher capacity, and lower cost optical systems.
The apparatuses and methods of the present invention address the above need for improved Bragg grating production techniques and optical components and systems that include the Bragg gratings. Optical components and transmission system of the present invention includes at least one Bragg grating prepared in accordance with the present invention. In various embodiments, Bragg grating of the present invention are provided to stabilize optical signal and/or pump sources, perform selective filtering in transmission and/or receiving, and other grating based applications as may be known in the art.
Methods of the present invention include selectively hydrogenating one or more selected sections of an optical waveguide in general, and particularly optical fiber. Selective hydrogenation can be performed by selectively establishing local conditions in a first environment conducive to introducing greater quantities of hydrogen into selected sections than into non-selected sections, which are maintained in a second environment. The extent of selective hydrogenation and the hydrogen concentration difference between selected and non-selected section of the waveguide is a function of the temperature, pressure, and time of exposure established in the first and second environments.
In various embodiments of the present invention, the local temperature in the first environment is elevated to increase the rate of hydrogen ingress into the selected section of the waveguide. Increased ingress rates can be achieved by maintaining the local concentration of hydrogen in the first environment, while applying locally elevated temperatures. The local concentration in the first environment can be maintained at elevated temperatures by configuring a hydrogenation device to include a substantial portion of its volume within the first environment. Alternatively, a compartmentalized hydrogenation device can be used to vary the environmental conditions in the first and second environments within the device. Compartmentalized devices can provide for varying the pressure, hydrogen concentration and/or exposure time in the first and second environments.
The difference between the local concentration and temperature along the sections of fiber and the length of exposure generally determines the relative extent of hydrogenation. In various embodiments, the hydrogenation device can be configured such that the heated volume of the first environment proximate to the selected section represents greater than 90% of the total device volume. Increasing the heated volume percentage and/or the local temperature will increase the difference in hydrogenation between the selected section and the remainder of the fiber.
Selective hydrogenation can be performed over a wide temperature range. The methods are not limited to low temperatures to prevent damage to the fiber coating, because high temperature selective hydrogenation can be limited to only those sections in which the coating will be removed to write the grating.
It is desirable to perform selective hydrogenation at temperatures in excess of 250xc2x0 C., because the exposure time can be decreased by several orders of magnitude compared to low temperatures. In addition, high pressures, e.g.  greater than 200 atm., can be employed to further decrease the exposure time by increasing hydrogen concentration in the device. As such, higher throughput can be achieved and hydrogenation devices do not have to remain charged with hydrogen for extended periods of time.
An additional benefit of high temperature selective hydrogenation is that many coatings are easier to remove following exposure to elevated temperatures. The removal of the coating to write the grating also facilitates high temperature annealing to increase the long term stability of the grating characteristics.
In addition, the second environment can be controlled to produce varying levels of hydrogenation in the non-selected sections of the waveguide. In fact, extremely low hydrogen concentrations can be achieved in the non-selected when high temperature selective hydrogenation is used, because of the short exposure times. Therefore, the non-selected sections of the fiber can be spliced more easily than traditional methods, which leads to further efficiency increases.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs for improved Bragg grating production methods to increase the efficiency and capacity of optical components and communication systems without commensurate increases in the cost of optical components. These advantages and others will become apparent from the following detailed description.